


Five Times Misfit Made Oracle Proud

by museofspeed



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/museofspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title pretty much says it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Misfit Made Oracle Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://perletwo.livejournal.com/profile)[perletwo](http://perletwo.livejournal.com/) in a five things meme.

**Title:** Five Times Misfit Made Oracle Proud  
**Fandom:** Birds of Prey  
**Characters:** Barbara, Charlie, Zinda  
**[Prompt](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/32676.html#cutid4):** 27\. Hurt  
**Word Count:** 543  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Title pretty much says it.  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://perletwo.livejournal.com/profile)[**perletwo**](http://perletwo.livejournal.com/) in a five things meme.

1\. "Ha!" Charlie shouted, knocking Barbara's escrima sticks away from her.

Barbara smiled. "Good work, Charlie! Let's see if you can do it again."

Charlie groaned.

 

 

2\. "Hey, Oracle?" Charlie said, "I, uh, I think I'm in over my head here."

"Huntress and Zinda are headed towards you," Barbara said in her communicator. "Just stay calm and stay alive, and we'll get you out of there."

Later, Barbara found Charlie curled up in her bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I failed," Charlie said. "My first real mission and I failed. You must be so disappointed."

"Not at all," Barbara said. "It's important to know your limits. I'm proud of you for knowing to ask for help."

"You're just saying that," Charlie said, not looking at her.

"Not at all," Barbara said. "Really, you did well."

Charlie sniffled a little and smiled at her.

 

 

3\. "Look at my report card!" Charlie shouted, waving it around. "An A in computer programming!"

Barbara smiled. "You know, you don't have to be interested in computers just to impress me."

"I know," Charlie said. "But I wanted to."

"Well, good work," Barbara said, smiling. "Maybe someday you can take over for me, huh?"

Charlie laughed. "No way."

 

 

4\. Barbara hadn't slept more than a few hours a night for the past week. The Joker was loose again, and people were dying every minute she failed to figure out where he was or where he'd strike next. She rubbed her eyes. Her coffee breaks were few and far between, but sometimes a break helped.

She rolled back into the computer room. She saw a note.

Babs - figured out the Joker's location. Gone to see if I'm right. HAVE BACK UP READY PLZ? I'm not gonna try to fight him, but still. Location on map. <3 Misfit.

Barbara cursed. How could Charlie be so stupid? Going after the Joker alone...that was reckless. Charlie would die. Another person Barbara would have failed.

But Charlie could just teleport herself away. The girl was fairly resourceful in a fight.

And now Barbara had the location of the Joker. Charlie had written out her reasoning and it was very sound.

Barbara opened a channel to all her agents. "Everyone available. We have the Joker. Sending you the coordinates. Oracle out."

 

 

5\. Barbara was one of the last people to the crime scene. She found Charlie crying into Zinda's shoulder.

"Hey, girlie, it's okay," Zinda muttered.

Barbara smiled gratefully at Zinda and sat down next to Charlie.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I - I didn't mean to!" she gasped. "I tripped - and I fell right into their meeting - and the Joker grabbed me - and - and - "

"And what?" Barbara asked, putting a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"I bounced," Charlie whispered. "And he...people can't survive being bounced. Nothing alive can."

"Charlie," Barbara said. "You killed the Joker?"

"I didn't mean to! It was self defense!"

Barbara hugged her. "No one would ever suggest otherwise," she said. "Killing is wrong, we both know that, and I know it won't really help, but you should know that I'm proud of you."

"F - for killin' him?"

"No, for being brave enough to fight him. And for surviving."

Charlie sniffled into her shoulder.


End file.
